Question: Adi has $70$ pairs of shoes stacked in boxes. If a pair is $2$ shoes, how many shoes does Adi have?
Answer: ${70}$ boxes is the same as ${7\text{ groups of ten}}$ boxes. There are $2$ shoes in each box. Total number of shoes: $\begin{aligned}&2\times{7\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{14\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{140}\end{aligned}$ Adi has ${140}$ shoes.